There has been known a head which ejects liquid such as ink and includes a plurality of pressure chambers arranged in a matrix form in a two-dimensional area having a parallelogram shape. In such a head, a longitudinal direction of each pressure chamber is aligned in a shorter direction of the head.
If the longitudinal direction of the pressure chambers is arranged in the shorter direction of the head, the area in which the pressure chambers are arranged in the matrix form becomes larger, so that it is difficult to reduce the entire size of the head.